Still aiming high as the sky
by LauraSweetums
Summary: Sequel to Happy ending is what we aim for. Can Bella Swan break through Edward Cullen's thick, ego coated exterior? What happens when Edward's plan back fires, and Bella partially get what she wants? I've finally updated! Over a year with no updates
1. meeting again

He stared at me astonished, at the fact that I knew his name. Then his face turned distorted, looking as if he was remembering something painful.

"How did you know?" he asked again in more of a demanding manner.

"My dream," I whispered.

"What about it?" He asked while grimacing.

"You-you loved me," I said searching the floor.

"Why would _I _love _you_?" He asked smugly.

It was then that I realized, this wasn't my Edward, at least not his personality, "Your not the same," I said meekly. He just snorted at me in disgust, but still not looking away. My eyes slowly drifted from his face as they followed Mary-Francis to the window. Once she was about to open the window, I turned to Edward and hissed, "Stop breathing!"

But I was to late. Mary-Francis already lifted the window, and the light breeze came and drifted my sent to him. He instantly stiffened while grabbing the end of his metal folding chair.

I let out a sigh as I raised my hand, "Yes?" Mrs. Dover asked.

"Edward's not feeling very well, may I take him to the nurse. It looks as if he is going to faint," she shook her head quickly as I grabbed Edward by the arm to lead him out. He instantly jerked his arm away as he got up covering his mouth.

When we got out of the door Edward went to make a run for it but I closed the door quickly and stopped him, "Wait!"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he hissed his venom-coated words at me, "What do you want?" His back was still facing me as I answered with a smug laugh, "I know what you are,"

He instantly went stiff, "What are you talking about?" I could hear the worry and curiosity pour from his words.

I took one step closer to him as I said, "I know that my sent is the most appealing to you, I know you trained for so long to control your thirst, but once that wind came, you almost gave it all up for this one precious human, and I know you can't read my mind."

He turned stiffly around to look at me, the look on his face was one of discuss, as I continued on, "I know about Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme, but most of all, I know your all vampires!" I felt a coy smile creep on my face as he had the look of defeat written across his face.

"How did you know?" he hissed.

"I told you, my dream. If my subconscious will tell me this stuff, then that must mean there's suppose to be something between us," I felt weird saying my last statement, but I couldn't go without him after that dream.

He laughed darkly, "You come waltzing in here thinking your big stuff, don't you? Well your not, I could kill you in a matter of a millisecond," he said matter of fact.

"But you can't," I whispered.

"And why not?" the look of discuss came across his perfect features again.

"Because there is something deep down in side of you stopping you. If there wasn't, I would be dead by now, and its not because of upsetting Esme and Carlisle anymore, its all about your indescribable, sudden conscience stopping you, telling you that there's something different about me," I felt and sounded very self centered at this point, but I had to prove to him that I knew what he was thinking.

He grimaced and said in a whisper, "How do you know all this stuff?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I was raising my voice at this point, "My dream!"

"That's impossible!" he hissed, not raising his voice from a whisper.

"Oh but its possible. Did Alice have any visions about me? Hmm?" I asked in triumph as he fell silent once more. "Well just because you had that dream doesn't mean anything is going to go on between us," he said smugly, "and let me guess, if I don't, your going to hold this against us, your going to threaten to tell of our secret?" he said with fake sorrow.

I laughed again, "As if I could. I fell in love with you and family without actually knowing you, and even if, I'm not the type to black mail," I smiled politely at Edward. He looked a little uncomfortable at my knowledge.

He then turned on his heels and started speed walking off into the opposite direction as I whispered, knowing fully well he could hear me, "I love you."

I know I seem like I was coming on strong, even though I just met him, but now I couldn't imagine life without him after that dream. I had to have it come true, or at least have him believe me about my dream.

After he stormed off I danced my way back into class knowing fully well that he wasn't coming back, and I bet not for another week at that. When I got in the class I told the teacher that Edward was sent home to his father, and that he most likely wasn't going to be back for another week.

I was right, at least for the first day. When I got to school the next day, all of the Cullen's glared at me except for Alice of course. I blinked a couple of times while looking at them, contemplating whether I should go over there and speak to them or not. I decided on not talking to them, at least for now.

The day flew by quickly, teachers throwing homework at me here and there, Jacob and Carry also. Then came lunch.

As I walked into the cafeteria that was the first time I noticed that the Cullen's had lunch with me. I sighed as I shook my head, I had this period by myself, forced to sit alone. When I got my food and sat down at my usual table with one side filled with giddy seniors, and the other side had just me, myself, and I, Alice decided to walk up to me.

"I had a vision," is all she said.

"Okay," I said looking up at her, not fazed by her beauty anymore while chewing a bit of my greasy school pizza.

"What I mean," she said looking down at her feet, "I had one of you, you were…one of us, and I know you already know because Edward made it a point to tell up to keep an eye one you," she said lowly.

I laughed, "You had that vision in my dream, and after two years of fighting Edward about it, he gave in. But what do you know? I wake up once he is about to bite me."

Alice looked down at the seniors who looked as if they were trying to catch our conversation, but we were talking so low, that it was barley audible to my own ears let alone their ears.

Alice slide into the seat across from me as I said, "I know where Edward went, he went to some of your other vampire friends up in Alaska, and he's not going to be back for another week or so." She just stared at me astonished.

"Its as if you can have visions," she said in awe, "I though only I could do that," she laughed, I laughed with her.

"Well not everything is going the same though. In my dream, me and Edward met in biology II, and he wasn't so… stuck up."

Alice just laughed and said, "He only does that to keep detached from the women, he's actually very companionate," she shook her head.

"I just hope everything can end up fine… without James and the whole 'leaving for about 7 months' thing," I laughed. She just looked at me confused.

I just ignored it and said in a whisper, "I wish it wasn't a dream, it was all… perfect. Rosalie just started to stop hating me," then I threw a glance at her and saw her looking at me shocked, I chuckled to myself and continued, "me and Edward were deeply in love, and I was looking at you all like you were family. I know I seem stupid for saying this stuff, if I laid this stuff down on anyone else they would be thinking that I was crazy and a stalker, but you are excepting it so calmly."

"Well, things happen in mysterious ways. Maybe your 'dream'" she made sure to use air quotations when she said dream, then she continued, "wasn't really a dream, maybe it was a vision of some sort" she smiled at me comprehendingly.

"You were always so understanding Alice," I then leaned over the table and gave her a hug, she laughed into my hair and returned it right back.

I looked over at the Cullen's and they all had warm smiles on their faces, even Rosalie. "Do you think they understand too?" I asked Alice, but still not taking my eyes off of the three gorgeous vampires.

"Yea, I think they do," she whispered twisting in her seat to look at her family. Then one by one they each got up making their way over to us.

Okay listen people I'm not making a next chapter until I get at LEAST 10 reviews please, and thank you. I hope you like it, I don't really have a story plot so I'm winging it, and I'm bound to get writers block. So be patient.


	2. telling the truth

I swallowed sharply, getting a little nervous to what I would say to the Cullen's, but once they were about ten feet away I saw another figure approaching from the corner of my eye. I turned slowly ripping my eyes from the vampires to see Carry making her way over. She was still beautiful, as beautiful as Rosalie if not more. Her frame was still delicate, just a little bit taller then Alice, but as slender. She smiled and waved at me glancing at the Cullen's real fast and then shot me a confused look.

I laughed quietly to myself and turned to see all of Cullen's staring at her, jaws hanging way open at how a human could possibly compare to their supernatural beauty. I concentrated mostly on Rosalie's reaction, she let out a low snort of discuss but still not as fazed by it as she was in my dream.

Then I looked behind Carry to see a gigantic figure making his way over to us also, "What? Are you guys cutting?" I asked Carry and Jacob humored.

"That's the idea," Carry said with a witty tone.

"I am so glad I am friends with such slackers," I laughed.

I then turned to the Cullen's, who were still staring at the tiny figure who was now seated next to me, "These are my best friends Carry and Jacob," I said smiling.

They stared at them for a moment more and then averted they're attention back to me. I sighed as I asked the next question, "How's Edward?"

Alice laughed bitterly, "As stubborn as ever, but your prediction was just a bit wrong," she smiled at me.

"And how would that be?" I asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"He's going to be back a lot sooner then you predicted," at that moment Edward walked into the lunchroom looking curiously around for his siblings. Once he spotted them he gave Alice a death glare for sitting with me, I'm guessing. He strode towards their usual lunch table and sat down with a "plop."

"Why is he here?" I asked anxiously.

"I convinced him not to go. I told him he is a lot stronger then he is giving himself credit for, and let me tell you, it was no picnic in the park convincing him to stay. There was a lot of things being thrown," she whispered to me while making a face of discuss as I assume she was remembering the moment.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the glorious form sitting across the cafeteria from me. He shot me several glares in the process, but I just smiled. Whenever I let a smile over come my face he would quickly turn his head and I could see the corner of his mouth twitching, threatening to give out at anytime and expose his softer side.

I was pulled out of my trance as Carry shook me, "C'mon we are going to be late for class."

"Oh," I grunted while scooping up my books. I said my good-byes to the Cullen's as they walked the other way. Carry's next class was right next to my next class, so we walked together.

"So who were those kids?" she asked curiously.

"Old friends," I whispered.

"But-" I cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Just drop it, please." I was feeling a little tense because I couldn't stop thinking of how my next class is going to go. She gave me a hurt glare and stormed off. I sighed, mentally asking for her forgiveness.

I tiptoed into the class scared of Edward's reaction, but when I saw his face it was as hard as stone. I gave a slight smile and then sat down in my rightful seat next to him. The extended weekend was coming up soon for our school's annual fair so our drama teacher just told us to turn and talk to our partner.

"So…umm…" I didn't know what to say. But suddenly he whipped his head around to me and said harshly but still looked as if he was in pain, "Why don't you just give up. I'm never going to except you, neither is my family. Please make it easy for you and me, and leave me be," I felt the hot tears threatening to spill from the brims of my eyes.

I let out a loud gasp, and then I quickly covered my mouth with my hand as the tears made their way down my face. I stood quickly and ran for the door, of course I tripped more then once but I mad it to the door successfully without hurting myself.

As I made it to the door I looked back to see Edward looking away pained. I let out another gasp of pain as I ran out to the pouring rain. I made it about twenty feet before I collapsed on the grown while my body shook violently with wet, tearful sobs.

I covered my face with my hands crying to no end. At that moment I felt as if my life was crashing down. The boy, the vampire that I fell deeply in love with just because of a dream was causing me to feel like my heart was just ripped out from its rightful place.

At that moment, at the moment I was about to fall completely to the grown, I felt a cold hand being placed on my shoulder. I looked up through my red, puffy, wet eyes to see an angel standing above me, beaconing me to join him. He then lifted me off the wet grown pulling me into a strong hug as he brushed my wet hair with his hand.

"Isabella Swan, you have an incredible gift. I've only known you personally for two days and you have led me to believe I should be in love with you, no not just that, you have led me to fall madly in love with you in this short time. What is so different about you? I have tried desperately to push you away, but you are just to powerful," Edward said with pain ringing though out his voice.

I then let out another loud gasp, "Oh God! I love you more then the sun, only because you are the sun in my world. My subconscious has led me to love you without actually fully knowing you."

Now I was gripping onto his shirt letting out heavy wet sobs. "No," I whispered. "I can't do this," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked me.

"You deserve better. You deserve someone stronger, not as weak you deserve someone from a runway, Edward! Can't you see! You deserve someone better! That's why fate has made it this way! So I would only get my pleasure in a dream! But you! You are destine for much more!"

He just laughed at my attempt to push him away after trying for the past two days, to get him to love me as I loved him, "I cant do any better. But you, you can do a hell of a lot better. I am a demon, you are an angel, but I still cannot see how you can love someone as me. You can also have an angel by your side, but you chose me. Why? Why do you choose me?"

"You are nor a demon nor an angel, your much more. You're _my_ Angel, you're _my_ Demon, and you're _my_ Guardian. You're my guardian angel that has descended from a place you would much rather not have came from. You're everything I could want, but I'm not everything you deserve," I whispered with tears flowing freely.

I tried to turn around by he grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at him, he pulled me close and I looked up into his golden eyes as he looked down upon me brushing my wet, stringy hair, "Oh, how right, and wrong you are," he said as he leaned down and gave me the softest of kisses.

"I love you Isabella Swan, I don't know how, and I don't exactly know why, but oh how I do," He said with his face bent over mine, just an inch away as he breathed that intoxicating sent into my nostrils.

"And I you Edward Cullen."


	3. Asking that question

(A/N: I know I got to the point fast, but it was buzzing in my head like a fly who wouldn't land until I wrote it down. Now REVIEW!)

**So your sitting at a bar and a guy comes up to you and says "What's this?" **

**You look at him obviously hardly paying attention as you ask lazily, "What are you talking about?"**

"**When did they start letting angels into the bar?!" he says with a cheap smile. **

**Your face lights up with excitement, he thinks he won you over with his line, but then you say, "Yay! A cheesy pick up line!" **

**He frowns and then says, "No, but Twilight or New Moon doesn't belong to the lovely writer, Lovely tears of mine." – Haha, nice disclaimer, huh?**

I stared up at him, not knowing what to say next, but he quickly did it for me, "I should probably take you to the nurse," Edward said with a low whisper.

"Why?" I started to panic.

He chuckled at me reaction, "Because I told the teacher you were getting sick and I would take you to the nurse. She was a bit skeptical so she said she would call down to the nurse in about five minutes to make sure we were there."

"Oh," I sighed.

He then let me go, brushing back a loss strand of hair that was stuck to my cheek from the cold, stinging rain and he took my small, warm hand (compared to his) in his big, cold one. I looked down shyly thinking of what I must look like, but I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face with curiosity. I looked down at my long sleeved, V-neck, multi-colored striped sweater that had a black tank top showing off under it, and my dark blue skirt with black wool stocking under them that were now soaked. I laughed to myself bitterly. What I must look like compared to some of the other girls.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked a bit uneasy.

"I was just thinking, I look like a mess," I laughed shaking my head still looking down at my outfit.

"You look like nothing I've seen before, I'll give you that," he laughed, I frowned at him, "in a good way," he added.

We walked slowly to the nurse's office trying to make time slow down for us. When we got to our destination, the woman sitting behind the desk reading a romance novel was so oblivious of our presence that Edward had to cough several times to get her attention. By the time she looked up her face was flushed red seeing as she got caught reading her mature content.

"Um, Yes? What may I do for you?" she asked in a slur, still the color crimson.

"Isabella Swan wasn't feeling so well, so I was told to bring her here," Edward answered confidently.

She stared at Edward with dazed eyes for a few moments more before diverting her full attention towards me and asked, "Would you like to call your father and tell him you will be going home for the rest of the day?"

I was about to answer the question when Edward answered for me, "Yes please, and tell him I will be driving her home, because to be quite frank, I don't trust her driving right now, while she is in her current state of illness." He sounded so formal while talking.

She blinked a couple of times still staring up at him and then stuttered, "Um, o-okay."

I laughed quietly to myself but then cough, trying to cover it. She started to flip through the addresses on the Rolodex. When she came to a stop she picked up the receiver slowly still keeping her eyes on the card looking as if she was trying to memorize it. She punched the numbers on the keypad slowly looking from the card to the keypad of the phone quickly. I looked over at Edward who was staring at the short, plump woman impatiently.

"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Swan? Mhm mhm, yeah. Okay then," Then she started humming as she waited. As a lawyer, you have your own secretary to answer the phone, and then when the secretary puts you on hold it plays elevator music, or at least that's what it does for my father's law firm.

"Oh, yes Mr. Swan. Your daughter has recently gotten sick and would like to advise you that she is going to leave for home. Oh, and also and boy names Edward says he is going to drive her home because he believes she will not be able to make it all the way home by her self. Okay, thank you." She then hung up the phone after the long waiting period, "Okay you may go."

I sighed and made my way to the door after throwing a 'thank you' over my shoulder at the woman. Edward followed, close behind. I started to walk blindly around the parking lot looking for Edward's familiar Volvo, but I was not joined with it. Edward finally grabbed my arm and led me toward a sleek, black convertible (I don't know its make, so don't ask). I gasped in aw at its beauty. I felt Edward's body shake with laughter.

"I'm going to take you out to eat," Edward said in more of a statement then an answer as he shut my door. I just huffed, knowing I could win this battle. While we were driving Edward asked me several questions about my personal life, like how do I get along with my parents, and do I have any siblings. Then I came to relationship questions.

"How many guys have you dated?" unlike in my dream, I have dated quite a few guys because my mother always said, "What's life if you cant get the most out of it?" so I have always been trying to find the right one, and I finally found him.

"A few," I mumbled. He looked a bit hurt.

"Have any of them interested you?" he asked.

"Not until now," I whispered while picking at my nail on my thumb. He smiled down at me and laughed. Finally, after driving for a while we stopped in front of the same exact, little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, La Bella Italia.

"It's the restaurant," I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked.

I laughed and looked down, "In my dream," I dared a glance at him, "you saved me from… um, getting raped," I physically flinched and then I continued, "after you saved me, you took me to this restaurant. Its been my favorite ever since two days ago, not considering the fact that in my dream it was around here that I escaped with your help, but it was the place we had our first date you could say."

He reached over and brushed my hair out of my face, "Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked in a whisper.

I quickly looked up at him and nearly shouted in a rush, "No!"

His laugh boomed in the small space, which was the car. I ducked my head in embarrassment, but I listened intently to his laughter, drinking it in, remembering how much I missed it. He leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. He got out of the car and made his way over to my door slowly trying to capture the moment, he opened my door and lifted me out gently. He led me inside, and while he talked to the woman behind the podium, I stared off into space thinking of that night in my dream. Even though it wasn't that nice in the beginning, in was fantastic in the end. That was when I recognized I loved him, when I recognized I loved Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Edward then grabbed my arm and started leading me towards the direction of our table. When we sat down the woman who led us to our table said in a sweet voice, "Your waiter will be right out to take your order." She then gave Edward a sweet smile, a little to sweet if you ask me.

Edward then pushed my menu toward me, "Choose," was all he said. I smiled at him knowing perfectly well what I was going to get, so I pushed the menu back to him and I said, "I already did."

He arched his perfect eyebrow as he said, "Okay then."

The waitress then came over. She was a tall, well-built bleach blonde that looked as if she just walked off of a runway, "What may I get you?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"The mushroom ravioli please," I said.

"And what may I get you," she asked trying to make her voice sound seducing. But the whole entire time Edward didn't move his eye's away from me, "Nothing for me thank you." She huffed but walked away anyway.

"So I never got to figure this out, but do you guys ever have fangs?" He threw his head back and let out a musical, booming laugh.

His laughter then died down as he answered my question, "Only when we hunt. See, when 'vegetarians'" he mad sure to use air quotations, "hunt, that's when their animal instincts take over, so only when our animal instincts tale over do our fangs show, and our venom comes. But 'non-vegetarians', they always have their fangs because they are always in they're hunting territory, when they're around humans. That is why 'non-vegetarian' vampires do not spend too much time around humans, so the humans do not see their fangs, so they are not given away.

"Human drinkers are more clean, and careful with their hunting also, because it is much easier to get caught. A human goes missing, and every police officer in the state goes looking for them. But for animal drinkers, it is no problem, so we are not careful with our hunting. We are very sloppy we don't try to hide the bodies as well because there is no reason.

"Human Drinkers have to gain the trust of their victim, they have to lure them in, because you cant just go and grab someone from a crowded place, the only time it is permitted to do so is if it is a deserted area. But animal drinkers, there is no reason to lure our pray, so we just go straight for the kill."

By the time he was finished I was staring at him intently, filled with interest. But as I was about to say something the waitress mad her way over and set the plate down in front of me. She quickly turned from me and addressed Edward, "Are you sure you would not like anything to eat sir?"

"No thank you," he said and then he waved her off. I smiled at her disturbed look. Maybe I should think about going 'super bitch-Bella' on her like I did on the one waitress in my dream.

Edward pushed my plate toward me and said, "Eat."

I did as he said and popped a ravioli in my mouth while staring at him thinking of how I was going to approach my next subject, but I decided to just go, and say it.

I lowered my face as I said, 'Listen Edward, I really do love you, and I want, no not want I _need _you to change me. I love you with all my heart please ju-"

He cut me off before I could say anymore, "Okay, as long as you want it,"

I was surprised, he gave such a fight in my dream, but now here he is offering it to me on our first date (you could say).

REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!… Pwease. :'( 


	4. EVOP The painful plan

(Okay people listen, I know a lot of you say "Edward being OOC", but you have to understand, it isn't the dream anymore, so I'm making him a little bit different, and as for the fangs part, that is just what I think. So don't tell me I'm wrong, please.)

**EVOP **(Oh you weren't expecting that)

I just got finished explaining to Bella when vampires get their fangs. I don't know why, but I trusted her one hundred percent about her having this dream. I know I should be a little wary about it but I guess it was just because she knew so much, when no one except for members in my coven knew some of the information that she told me about. Also how would she know her sent is the most appealing to me? Especially when I just meet her that day! That would only have to do with her having some sort of vision, which meant that we were suppose to be more than just strangers toward each other, but certainly not lovers. But we weren't going to be more then strangers for long.

She asked me that night to turn her, I would lead her on, see how much she wanted to be a vampire after a few weeks, then somehow wipe her memory of any thoughts or dreams of me and my family. So I would give her the benefit of the doubt, make her think I love her, and make her think I will turn her, for now.

But this intrigued me to no end that she was so different, she was like no one else I've meet before. I have tried to push her away so many times in the past two days, but she still has figured out a way to break down my barrier, but I'm there to just put it right back up.

The night before I meet Bella, Alice went into a vision for seven and a half hours, and I was there to see it all. Inside the vision it showed everything Bella has explained to me so far, and more. It was different, Alice never had a vision like dream before, and it was the exact same dream as Bella's, at least that is what I have come to believe because of all of the coincidences.

I haven't told Bella of this vision I just want to see how much is the same. Bella was still staring at me with her jaw hanging open in shock, I laughed. Oh how misleading I am. A strand of hair fell in front of her eyes, I quickly reached over the table and whipped it away, I then rubbed the back of my hand on her hot, red cheek. She bowed her head and blushed even more. If only she knew how that blush affected me. Every time I see that color crimson the animal side of me goes crazy, but yet the human side of me melts a little. It's a different feeling for me, but I'm not going to give in, I'm going to stick to my plan.

She lifted her head shyly, giving me the sweetest sad, glassy eyes as she said, "They're staring at you," I frowned at her words as I twisted in my seat to follow her gaze to see a few girls at the bar whispering and giggling while pointing at me. I didn't even bother listening to their thoughts, I knew what they were going to be like, and I didn't want to hear.

I turned back to her and smiled as I asked, "Are you jealous?"

Her cheeks turned red as her eyes held rage and her face looked stern, "No, I am not."

"Okay," I chuckled.

"Don't go getting a big head on me now," she mumbled.

I laughed putting on a fake, shocked face, "I will do no such thing!"

She then started to giggle. Her face then turned frightened, "By the time we get back to my house it is going to be late! I'm going to get in trouble!"

I chuckled, don't worry, we'll get there soon enough."

I asked for the check and I slipped a fifty-dollar bill in the leather envelope with out even looking at the price.

I led her out to my car and opened the door for her. I shut it lightly after I was sure she was all the way in. I drove fast, and got to her house in record time, but instead of parking in front of her house -knowing fully well her parents were home- I parked at the end of the block. Once I made sure we were out of sight from all seeing range I put Bella on my back and ran to her house leaping up to her windowsill and slipped in.

Once I got her in she asked, "Are you going to stay with me?"

_Foolish girl. _I thought.

"Maybe later," I smiled. She gave me a pout but I backed up towards the window wiggling my fingers at her as a good bye.

"I love you," she whispered.

It hurt so much when I lied to her, but part of me felt like I wasn't lying, "I love you too," I whispered back.

I jumped out of the window and walked at human pace back to my car. The night air breeze brought a delicious sent of a young couple walking on the other side of the street. The woman looked over at me with wide eyes as if she was in shock, as the boy saw this he pulled her closer giving me an icy glare. I smiled to myself as I turned my head back to the path, which I was walking. As I got closer to my car I decided I would come back for it later, because I was to energized to sit tight right now.

I looked around, trying to see if I could read anybody's mind to see if they saw me, but I caught no sign of a watcher so I quickly took off. I darted in to a back ally and jumped to a roof to make sure no one saw me, even though I was going to fast for human eyes. I looked at my blurred surroundings, it was so quite, and a chill ran up my spine as I thought once more of Isabella Swan's face. Even though I was most certain I didn't have any romantic feelings for her what so ever I still felt wrong.

But that was the problem, I was mostly certain, I wasn't completely certain.

I stopped at a halt and darted my head around, seeing if there was anyone, anything around that would be able to see my break down. Once I was sure no one or nothing was near I dropped to my knees on the wet mud it the dark forest, I let out a loud terrifying growl that followed with a roar. I was angry, I was angry at my unknown feelings that I just came to realize. I started to growl, _I will not let these feeling get in the way of the plan!_ I yelled at myself in my head. I collected myself, mentally and physically from the ground and made my way back to my home.

As I got in the family came from all rooms, "Is the plan working so far?" Rosalie asked with a stern face.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"This isn't right, its wrong! Bella put trust in us! I have put trust in her!" Alice shouted.

It felt like a hole was forming in my chest at her words, "I know, but it's the only way," I whispered.

"No. No its not," Alice said in a more calm voice. Carlisle and Esme nodded. Emmett looked away, not knowing who to side with. Most people may not know this, but on the inside of that dummy, lives a caring, smart guy that puts a lot of thought into things, but may not word it all the time. I'm the only one in the family that knows of this just because he cannot hide his thought all the time.

Jasper also looked crossed, but he finally decided to side with Rosalie, "She is right. We cannot trust her. She is a filthy human,"

"What were you before you became a vampire?!" I roared.

He laughed bitterly, "You cannot be having feelings for this girl already! You just met her!"

"Answer the damn question," I said with a slight smile.

"I was nothing before I was a vampire. Humans do nothing for this world but make it worse," He said in a low voice.

"That may be true at times, but with out humans, there would be no vampires," I retorted.

He had a look of defeat on his face, I silently approved of myself.

I turned my back to them and started to massage my temples with my hangs that were balled up into fists. I turned back to them and said quietly, "Thank you for winning her trust today at lunch, but you don't have to help anymore if you wish,"

Rosalie snorted, "We can't just step out now! We already befriended her! What will she think if we just stop talking to her, hmm?"

"She's right you know," Emmett said looking at the floor, "I may not find this right, but if you choose to do this Edward, I'm not going to get in the way, but we cant just stop talking to her now, she'll think something strange is going on and we can't get her suspicious, now can we?"

I sighed, "No, no we cant."

Alice looked hurt at her three other siblings decisions to back me up but she quietly said, "If this is what you want, it is what you want. But don't think I'm not going to get friendly with her. She is nice, and I've wanted a friend out side of this family for so long. Someone different. I'll make good of the time I have."

She tuned towards the stairs and started to dart up them, but once Jasper started to follow her she turned around putting her hand up to stop him and growled, "I want to be alone." She must have been made at him for choosing my side. He looked hurt for a second but then put and emotionless look on and darted towards the kitchen.

I sighed, I know this isn't right, but it has to be done. "I have to get my car," I said as I walked out the big, mahogany door.

I darted through the woods and the ally ways, making my way back to Bella's house. When I got there the whole house was silent, they were all sleeping from the sound of it. I jumped up to her windowsill and looked in. She was beautiful, but Jasper was right, she was just a human. I should've isolated her from myself when I had the chance but I had to be stubborn and see what more she was about.

That is what got me into the mess I'm in now, fighting an internal battle with myself. I can't read her mind, and therefore, there are things coming out of her mouth I do not expect to come, which pulls me towards her knowing that it is the right thing to just let my lustful side win. But then the other side is saying that she is just a filthy human, no more then an animal, either drink her and dispose of her, or just ignore her all together, hurt her. My evil side.

Right now I was letting my lustful side win, but I would let my unknown side win, the third side, the side that is responsible, and thoughtful, the side that is telling me just forget about her, let her get on with her life, with no harm done. Wipe her of her memory of the last few days and replace them with phony ones.

That's the side I would let win. So I have officially chosen a side.

"Edward," she mumbled as she tossed and turned.

That didn't help causes at all, it just powered the lustful side. I drew near her, listening to her heartbeat, listening to her breathing. I wouldn't take it away from her. I would try. I quickly jumped out the window and dashed toward my car.

As I climbed in I realized, this plane is going to be a lot harder to follow through with.

If you don't like the way the story is going then don't read! I have been getting some nasty messages, and nasty reviews about them being OOC, well duh, they will be since it is not in the dream anymore!

Also, I need more reviews to encourage me. If I don't get more reviews (nice ones) I'm going to get lazy and start updating later and later, and probably stop it all together. So encourage me!


	5. Law Suit

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next day to the morning sun pouring in the room through my thin powder blue curtains. I looked up to the window and the sun blinded me so I pulled the pillow up, over my head groaning at the grotesque, hideous rays. I've hated the sun ever since I went to Second Beach one summer when it actually decided to get hot and sunny in Washington, and I got such a bad sun burn that I could hardly move for three days. Even though the sun decided to make an appearance that day, the cold winds decided to stay so I huddled up into a ball under my covers –still not taking the pillow off my face- trying to keep myself warm with my own body heat because I was to lazy to get up and close the window, but then once I was comfortable the covers were stripped from my cold body.

I looked up to see a sparkling Alice standing above me with a huge grin while I shuddered with chills because I was only wearing shorts that covered not even 3 quarters of my thigh, and a tank top.

"What are you doing?" I asked grimacing at the sun with my eyes half open.

"I'm taking you… drum roll… SHOPPING!" she screamed.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled with a whiny voice.

"Yes!" she laughed, "You cant stop me!" after she said that she decided to dive into my bed on top of me causing the wind to be knocked out of my lungs. I started to gasp for air but once I caught my breath again I started to have a giggle fit, and Alice laughed with me.

I sighed, "I love this."

"What do you love?" she asked.

"Someone to goof with, like this. I mean I love Carry and all, she has been my best friend for about a year now, but she can be so serious at times and even though she's little she hurts me physically. She is much stronger then me." I said all in a sigh. Alice's face masked pain as I finished my sentence. She looked the opposite direction as I sat up a little with her still straddling me from when she jumped on me.

"What's the matter?" I asked in a whisper.

"You don't deserve this," she said in a whisper, not intended for me to hear.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She looked at me shocked that I herd her.

"Oh nothing. I was just talking to myself," she gave me a weak smile. I felt like something was wrong, as I was about to word my thoughts a body came into the room looking at us confused.

"Hey Edward," I said trying to push Alice off of me but she didn't seem to want to budge, I finally glared at her in a warning to get off. She rolled her eyes and sighed but still did so. I jumped up off of the bed almost killing myself in the process, but still made it out of bed alive. I jogged over to him still shivering a little bit and wrapped my arms around him. He seemed to stiffen under my touch, but not in a protective way, but like he was cringing in fear or regret.

"What's wrong?" I asked searching his face.

"Nothing," he forced a smile.

_Okay, something is definitely going on here. _I thought to myself, "Um, what's going on here? And don't tell me nothing." I said hesitantly.

"Please, just drop it Bella," Edward said a little rudely.

"No! I will not!" my cheeks were growing red with rage.

First Edward looked like he was going to combust but then he let out a hearty laugh, "What's so funny?!" I asked in anger.

"Your face," he pointed at my brightly lit cheeks while holding his stomach with the other hand, "it's so cute when you blush!" I glared at him, a raging fire lit inside of my now, I just wanted to snap on him.

"Well, you certainly aren't the gentleman," I said angrily.

He then straightened up putting on a serious expression, "Bella, I'm really sorry. I just can't hold my laughter in sometimes."

I didn't answer I just gave him one last death glare and pushed past him, now infuriated. When I was retreating down the steps I herd Alice say, "Don't get to attached if you're going to follow through with the plan," I cocked my head to the side and asked my self, _What plan?_ I shook my head and sighed as I decided to drop it, for now.

I made it to the kitchen and opened the out-of-date refrigerator, and grabbed the milk, two eggs, and cheese. I was going to make scrambled eggs. I cracked the eggs in a bowl, added just a bit of milk to make the eggs fluffy and whisked them with a fork. Then I poured the mixture into the pan and let it fry for a little bit, then I started to push the eggs up from the sides making a yellow fluff, and I put two pieces of cheese on the top to increase the taste. When I finally put the yellow fluff onto a multi-colored plate and turned around with the plate in one hang and a glass of orange juice in the other both vampires that were recently in my room were now sitting at the kitchen table, watching me intently, almost causing me to drop my breakfast and refreshment in surprise.

I let out a sigh as I regained my balance and place the eggs and juice on the table, in between the fighting siblings that were seated on the opposite ends of the table. I sat down ignoring them both and just continued to pick at the warm fluff and taking little bites when finally Edward's voice cut through the awkward silence, "You know, I could of done that for you."

"Well maybe my cheeks would of gotten red," I said in a sarcastic, mocking tone. Edward just chuckled and his eyes held softness, and what I think looked like… sadness?

"How do you expect me to stay mad at you when you look at me like that?" I whispered.

"That's exactly it, I don't expect you to stay mad," he said reaching over and brushing my hair. Then I herd an intentional, attention catcher, cough from behind me. I turned to see Alice glaring at Edward.

"Okay, tell me now, what's going on?" I asked.

"You deserve better," she said through clenched teeth.

I just laughed nervously and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't Alice," Edward glared.

Alice smiled happily, but a forced smile, and said, "You deserve a better breakfast! Now let me make you something better!" she said.

"But Alice I'm-" I was cut off before I could say anymore as Alice grabbed my plate from in front of me, "Nonsense, you _deserve _the best." when she said this it felt like she was directing it towards Edward as she kept her narrowed eyes glued to his face.

"Now wait a minute," I said getting angry, "I'm not as stupid as you two make me out to be, now what's going on?" my eyebrows were now furrowed.

Edward sighed lowering his head but then looking back up to me with an awkward smile, "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Not so soon Edward!" Alice hissed, "At least another week, or even just another half week!"

"Fine," he sighed, "but now its time for the human to get dressed since we have to make an appearance at school in a half hour."

I swallowed my eggs in shock, as my eye grew wide, I stuffed the fluff in my mouth and threw my dishes in the sink then I darted up the stairs tripping once or twice. I grabbed random clothes, planning to look at them when I put them on. I was still tired so I didn't want to get a shower in hot water, causing me to get more drowsy and it would cause me to take longer, so I turned the shower at a temperature that wasn't to cold, but wasn't warm enough to make me almost fall asleep. The cool water woke me up, and as the temperature dropped a bit, I hurried and got out of the shower within 5 minutes giving me time to blow dry my hair.

When I was finished with my hair, I looked at the clothes I grabbed, I had a long sleeved, navy blue V-neck sweater with a white tank top to go under, and black denim jeans. I pulled a brush threw my chocolate colored waves, leaving it down, and pulling on my black high top chuck Taylor's. I looked at the clock, seeing I made it with ten minutes to spare so I threw my arms in the air cheering happily for myself, I made a personal best record!

I grabbed my messenger bag I use for school and slung it over my shoulder and grabbing my black, wool zip up sweater and ran my way down the stairs almost tripping, but of course Edward was there to save me.

When we made it to school Carry was waiting with Jacob out side of the main office for me flailing her arms in the air vigorously for me to come see her. As I was making my way over it looked like Jacob was getting a bit annoyed with her arms in his face so he grabbed her arms, putting them down while wrapping her in a huge from behind, she turned her head to the side to look up at him but he just leaned down kissing her gently on the lips, she just smiled at him forgetting her anger.

When I made it to them Carry asked, "Where were you yesterday? I wanted to talk to you after school but you weren't here."

"Oh, I got sick," I lied.

She eyed me suspiciously but said, "Okay then."

I waved good-bye to the two Cullen's and made my way to first period. Lunch came fast that day.

I sat down with the Cullen's during lunch feeling a bit awkward, but then today Carry and Jacob decided to show up again, cutting as I presume.

"Hey guys!" Carry said with a big grin waving her hand. The Cullen's, once again, were stunned by the human blonde's beauty. Jacob just wiggled his fingers shyly. Carry sat down next to me nudging me a bit, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing," I said.

"You sure are an out going little girl, aren't you?" Emmett laughed.

"You bet your ass I am," she laughed back, "I'm going to get something for us to eat, wait here." She directed her attention towards Jake.

"Okay," he whispered.

She danced her natural way to the lunch line. After picking the food out and paying for it, she was walking back over when a tall red head girl hit into her arm causing both of their things to go flying, "Oh I'm so sorry," Carry said.

"You damn well better be!" the red head yelled.

Oh no.

"Oh no," Jacob worded my thoughts.

"What?" the Cullen's asked before-

"Who the hell do you think your talking to!" Carry's face was turning red, her blue eyes ablaze with rage, her hands balled up into fists, and her natural German accent kicking in. (as you might of guessed, Carry is from Germany, she came from Germany about a year ago from this day, in the story.)  
"That's why," I said plainly.

"Angry little girl isn't she!" Emmett said shocked.

"You better stop her," I said to Jacob, "Maybe she won't do anything," he said hopefully.

I laughed nervously, "Yeah right."

Some more words were exchanged between the two girls when Carry was about to through her fist into the other girls nose. As she made contact with the girls face, everyone of the Cullen's gasped at her strength because the girls nose made an audible crack, and she went flying to the ground. The girl may have been a good four inches taller then Carry, but that didn't stop the small German girl.

Carry gave her one last glare before making her way over to us, her face still red with anger and she grabbed Jacob's arm and said not raising her tone, "We should get out of here, I cant get suspended again." The Cullen's stared wide-eyed at her as her and Jacob made their way out of the cafeteria.

"That's my Carry!" I laughed out loud, "Hopefully there wont be another law suit…" I trailed off in a whisper.

**(A/N:** READ! IMPORTANT! Okay, listen people… well read. On my first chapter I got 20 reviews! –Shut up, that's a lot for me- And I believe this shows potential for me, I was ecstatic when I saw the number of reviews for chapter one, but after that I haven't gotten over 6 I think, so what I'm saying is that I need a little of reassurance that people are reading this, and that it's a partially decent story, so I know I'm sounding greedy, but please, please give me at least 10 reviews for each chapter. I'm sorry for sounding so anal, but I just need encouraging if people want this story to go any farther.)


	6. A new beginning

**Haha thanks you _IluvFangs13. _They stated the obvious in they're last review, I cant spell. I can easily admit, that I CAN'T SPELL. I know I cant, that is one of my many flaws. People tell me I have a way with words orally not written down. See, I get confused easily with words, I'm starting to think it's because of a certain disorder, so that leaves me to this statement, I need an editor. I don't know what you call them on this website, a BETA, or something, but all I know is that I need an editor. So if any would like to be my editor, who would also get a sneak peek of my chapters to come then speak up. Also, if anyone wants to know about Carry's back round, her Bio is in my profile. For those of you who don't know what that is it's the telling of their life before they became a part of my story. Thank you.**

I sat stiffly, trying to fight back various yawns that tried so hard to break through, in the excrusiatingly long class that was Biology. I was letting little strands of random thoughts enter my head when one in particular decided to make an entrance _Edward and the rest of the Cullen's have been acting kind of strang lately, don't you think?_

I decided to contradict myself, _Well, they have every right to be, some odd human entering their life at a random point of time in their long lives._

_But don't you think that Edward is acting a little like he did right before he left you in the dream…_

I found it kind of crazy that I was having a conversation (not argument) with my alter-self, but my other self did have a point. That's when I started to think even more into the subject and my stomach decided to start twisting and knotting. I clutched at my sides feeling as if I was about to up-chuck my lunch onto Edward's lap, who was sitting right next to me. I felt beads of sweat start to form on my forehead, and my vision start to go blurry. Great, I was having an anxiety attack; I was having an anxiety attack all because of the way Edward was acting! I mustn't rush into conclusions, although it would be kind of easy to do so right now.

Once I was sure I was going to get sick I raised my hand quickly to be excused, "What is it Miss. Swan?" the teacher asked in her nasally voice.

"I think I'm going to be-" I didn't get to finish because I had to quickly cover my mouth and run out the door afraid I might make an ass out of myself and vomit right in front of the whole class. As I was heading out the door I herd the dazed teacher ask Edward, "Will you go take her to the nurse, Mr. Cullen."

I didn't stick around to hear the rest, I headed off to the closes girls bathroom, or as the teachers like to call it: lavatory.

When I got there I tried turning the doorknob of the bathroom but I just found it to be locked. I moaned with discomfort as I slid to the ground. I tilted over so that I was laying sideways on the cold tiled floor now. I saw two feet approach me that were disguised in a pair of brown boots.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked while lifting me off of the floor, "What happened?"

My bottom lip started to tremble as I tried to get the words to come out, and the tears started to swell in my eyes ready to fall, so I turned my head to the side trying to hide my red eyes, nose, and cheeks from Edward. That was no use though, because he grabbed my chin lightly with his forefinger and thumb, turning my face toward him as he whispered, "What's wrong?"

When I opened my mouth to answer him only moans and squeaks escaped my trembling lips. I pulled away from Edward roughly and fell back on the wall covering my face in humiliation and slid to the floor yet again. I let out a slow, long moan of internal pain as the salty tears cascaded my cheeks and my hands shook violently. I never in my whole life felt so betrayed and so humiliated. Yes I know I shouldn't go making accusations but what else could it possibly be to possess him to act like this, but to leave the ugly human?

"I know what you're going to do," I moaned lightly.

A confused smile took place of his lips as he shook his head lightly from left to right as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Edward, I'm not stupid. I'm much more observant then you give me credit for, and I've noticed your behavior. You've been acting the exact same way as you did before you left me in the woods alone," I said quietly raising my head to look at the figure lingering above me.

His face was hard as stone and emotionless as he turned his head to the side and said lowly in a rough voice, "It's the only way Bella. I don't believe we should be more the strangers toward one another. I may have feelings that are growing for you, but its not meant to be, its just not."

I swallowed the lump in my throat that was forming, I wiped away the hot tears that were slowly sliding down my face and I turned my head away as he looked down at me, "I should of seen this coming, you are to good for me, but yet I still didn't expect this. I more likely expected to live happily ever after, but life doesn't end like it does in the fairy tales, now does it?" I looked back up at him when I asked my question.

He lowered his head in remorse and shook his head slowly, "No, no it doesn't."

I laughed bitterly in his face as I stood up quickly, then I did something that I didn't expect that I would ever do, something that I knew wouldn't hurt physically, but I hoped it would hurt mentally. I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. His head swung to the side, probably an effect that he added in for my benefit, but it surly made me fell a hell of a lot better.

As I was stalking away a voice on the loudspeaker came on, "Miss. Isabella Swan, please report to the principles office immediately." The secretary's voice was high pitched and nasally, almost enough to blow out an eardrum.

I walked swiftly, or at least I tried to walk swiftly, down the hall tripping and stumbling. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward still standing there, still looking down into the spot, which I was occupying earlier. He looked so sad, so innocent, but what he did to me was a cruel and unusual punishment. It didn't really hit me full force just yet, I wasn't about to break down into endless tears in school. Oh no I was waiting to be in the confines of my own home with a gallon of ice cream by my side to comfort me.

When I entered the office the secretary looked at me with a pitiful look and shook her head mournfully for my sake I was guessing. I was confused beyond belief, what could a woman I hardly know be feeling sorry for, for my sakes! I walked hesitantly to the door that was marked "PRINCIPLE" and I opened it slowly, trying to take in the scene before me. There were two officers standing off to the right with their hats in their hands and their eyebrows, raised in discomfort, "You wanted to see me?" I questioned.

"Yes, Isabella. Please be seated." The principle said.

"O-okay," I was getting a little frightened and worried.

An officer stepped in front of me, he was tall, attractive, but he looked sorrowful, and if I'm not mistaken it was just a fake frown. One that they only wear when they are breaking bad news to unsuspecting victims, "I'm sorry to inform you about this Miss. Swan," he choked out, "But you're parents, they got into a terrible, terrible car accident and I'm afraid that neither of them survived."

I was astonished, beyond astonished. I was frightened. I lost the only connections of family that I have. My father was an only child, as was my mother, and both of their parents past away over the years. Also I lost the Cullen's over some cruel joke that they set up.

My face was blank. There was no tears, no gasps for air, nothing. I was alone in the world, no one else to comfort me. _But you have Carry and Jacob!_ I told myself mentally.

"To hell with Carry and Jacob! They don't actually care about me!" I yelled at myself. Everyone just sat there, staring at me as if I was insane, "Hey, what do you know! I really am, insane!" I said quietly smirking.

"She's taking this a lot better then I thought," one officer whispered to the other.

That's when I got angry. Tears swelled up into my eyes, "I have no one! Where will I go?!" I felt like I was going insane. Before they could respond I rushed out of the door, trying to keep the tears from falling, to try and keep my hurt kept within. When I opened the door Edward was standing there he looked sorrowful, "Oh God damn it! Don't you go feeling sorry for me now, too!" the tears were now gently racing down my red cheeks. I pushed past him a walked quickly down the hall and out the door to the rain, no one else was outside but us. I felt his cold hand, grip my wrist stopping me, "Let go!" I shrieked, trying my best to get out of his grip but he just wouldn't let go.

"Please!" I pleaded. The tears falling freely, I tried my best to contain them but it just wouldn't work.

He pulled me into a hug, but I thrashed and kicked to get out of his hug but it was no use, "Please! Please let go!" I sobbed into his damp shirt.

"No," was his only response.

"Please," I dragged on the word so it was shaky.

He was holding my one wrist with his hand, and the other hand was wrapped around my waist to keep me close to him. Still trying to get out of his grasps I let out a loud moan of mourn, "Please," I gasped, "please, I just want to be alone. I don't want to see you! I don't want to see anyone anymore! My parent, were the only ones who ever really loved me!" I yelled with sobs.

"You don't want to be alone," was all he said.

"How do you know what I want?! How do you know what I want, you bastard?!" I exclaimed into his shirt, but it only came out as muffles. By this time we were soaked from the pouring rain and my hair was tasseled all about my face sticking to my skin. I pulled away from him or at least tried to, he still held onto my wrists as I looked up at him desperate, "Please leave me alone, I don't want to be in anymore pain," I whispered.

He ignored my request pulled me into another hug. I realized something: no matter how much I struggle I cant get out of this so I decided to give up and lean into the hug. I pressed my face into his chest, and gasped loudly. We slid silently to the ground, now we were sitting on the cold wet ground, just sitting there. I wasn't aware before of all of the Cullen kid's watching, and when I spotted them, I could care less. They looked sorry for me, they were granting pitting onto me.

"Do you know why I love the rain?" I asked, barely crying now, almost numb.

"No, why?" he asked in a whisper.

"Because no one can see you crying," was my response.

Edward looked down at me smoothing my hair, "Do you want to know why I love the rain?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because when I want to cry when I want to shed the pain through droplets of water, I can come out to the rain. Make it feel as if I can cry once again."

I shook my head and smiled, "I hate you. You know that right?" I asked.

"Yes I do," he answered grimly.

"But then," I continued, "I love you."

I looked up at the Cullen's and said with a laugh, "Isn't it weird?! I hate you for what you all have done! But I can't help but love you!" I lifted from Edward, he kept his grip lightly on my wrist, but I yanked my hand away, "Good-bye. Probably the last time you'll be hearing that out of my mouth." I whispered.

As I was about to retreat Alice stepped forward, extending her hand, and she opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off, "No, you are all lying, back stabbers, and I just don't want to hear it right now."

"You have no right saying that!" Rosalie retorted.

"Hold on Rosalie! I have no right saying that?! If you didn't want me in your lives, I would of happily stepped out of the way, because unlike you; I don't lie and go behind people's backs." With that she fell quite and stepped back. I gave a weak smile and a half-hearted wave and said lowly, "See ya."

I walked slowly out of the parking lot and down the road leading to my house. When I got to my house, it was completely empty. Not empty like 'waiting for parents to get home'. No it was a new empty, an empty that is bound to stay there for a while, and maybe even forever. I looked around, I was completely numb, and my eyes were dried of tears. I felt like an empty shell ready to crack under the pressure. And that was just what I did. I crumbled to the floor in heavy tearless sobs. All of my tears were spared on the Cullen's when I was making my way home, and now there wasn't enough to spare for my parents death.

"I have nothing to live for," I whispered to myself desperately. So that's when I made up my mind I would commit suicide. I wasn't sure if I was going to do it the old fashion way, slitting the wrists, or something more modern like drug overdose. Then I decided, I would die the way my parents died, I'll crash a car. They say that it is selfish to commit suicide because you are causing pain and mourn to the ones that love you, but no one loves me. So what will it matter.

I got up from where I was on the floor. I was going to do it tomorrow after I said good-bye to Carry and Jacob. I walked out the door and walked slowly down my street, the far sun was already starting to fade and there was only a light mist of rain. I walked for quite some time when I realized that I was lost. I wandered the dark streets that were strangers to me, but yet familiar. I lived there all my life, so I knew all the streets, but I didn't know them like the back of my hand.

I walked slowly down a dark ally, looking for my way back, but I only came across a gruff looking drunk man that was wobbling back and forth. I tried to make my way past him but he only blocked my way. "Excuse me," I said politely.

He pushed me up against the stonewall and smoothed my hair, "Hey," he breathed into my face. I turned my head because the smell of his breath was completely repulsive. He was a good half-foot taller then me he had shaggy dirty blonde hair, and bright green eyes that were clouded over with booze. His hands started to travel to places that I found wrong, so I quickly kneed him as hard as I could in the groin. He moaned in pain, I tried to get away but he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back to him. He held a small switchblade to my throat, "You really shouldn't have done that."

_I wasn't planning on dieing like this, but at least my life is ending, right? _I asked myself.

He pulled the blade swiftly across my pulse point. The blood never smelt any sweeter then it did just then. I closed my eyes and I herd a faint "No!" I felt the man that slit my throat being thrown back by an unknown source.

Two, cold arms picked me up after a while, and as quickly as I thought the end was coming I felt two sharp objects pierce my skin and then the fire was light, fueled. The fire seeped through my veins slowly; I let out an ear-shattering scream. I felt the wind being pounded out of me as the fire attacked all of my vital organs, except for my heart at the moments. I was set down onto something soft, I didn't dare open my eyes for I did not want to see my savior. I heard faint whispered but didn't dare pay attention, afraid of hearing my savior.

The three longest days of my life was now coming to an end as I felt the liquid fire making its way to the center of my existence; my heart. That was the longest part though, it ran slowly through my veins, taking its good ole' time. My throat was raw from all of the screams and moans of pain. As the fire made its way to the heart I arched my back in pain and tried to get out on last scream, but it wouldn't come. Only low moans and whimpers, I wanted so bad to cry, let the tears wash over my whole body and cool the fire that was taking place, the fire that was slowly dieing down now.

Finally the fire came to a rest, I sat up and looked around, I thought it was all over but then, the fire grew two times the size then before and burnt my hollow heart into ashes. I dropped into the soft plush white covers and let out another ear shattering scream that I thought would have been impossible at that point. I thought once I started to be changed I would pass out from the pain, oh no the pain was so intense that, the whole three days of hell I was up and wide awake with the pain as a reminder that I would never be able to die now.

When the fire was finally extinguished for good I got up, everything was more defined, more loudly and because of my keen sense of smell, everything and when I say everything, I mean _everything _had a smell. Then I started to hear everything, the rustles in the damp forest and I could see a small ant making its way back into the wall, which was all the way across the room. I stumbled backwards, falling into the wall trying to become my own little world.

I covered my ears because all of the noise was started to hurt and I shut my eyes tightly scared of what I might see next. I started to panic. I got up and threw the lamp at the wall. That created a loud smash causing me to cover my eyes and let out yet another scream of pain.

When I was done screaming I became aware of another presence in the room, "Well how are you Bella?" Carlisle asked with a warm smile.


	7. Reincarnation

6

Carlisle face had growing fear upon it, as it seemed like he realized something new. I felt an evil smile grow slowly on my lips, I couldn't control it, and now I had no control over what my body did. I rose from the floor slowly cracking my neck back and forth, getting the three-day-old knots out.

"How are you doing, Carlisle?" I asked in a low smooth voice.

His eyes darted between the lamp and I quickly so I asked, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you fancy that lamp?" I mustered up the most of my sadness and put it all into my puppy dog eyes as I walked closer.

"N-n-no," he stuttered.

I smiled up at him as I mad it about a foot in front of him, "Good," was my only response.

"W-what happened?" His lips quivered.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" I asked innocently, truly confused.

"I don't get the same… vibe?" he said it as a question, not sure what to say, "From you anymore."

"Oh I surely don't know what you mean Carlisle," I was still putting on the 'innocent Bella' act.

He backed up slowly as I approached him further, "What's the matter? Am I scaring you?" I asked in a hissing laugh.

I wasn't sure of what I had become, but I couldn't contain my reactions now, not after I already revealed my new personality. When he was finally backed up into the wall, and I was standing not even half of a foot away from him, I reached my index finger up, and slowly brought my nail across his cold cheek. I mad a long red cut, and imitation (animal) blood slowly spilled over the edges onto his cold flesh. The blood stained his cheek red as a small drop rolled down his cheek, to his chin, and then finally dripping to the white carpet.

By the time the blood finally reached the floor the wound was already fading away, but the blood was still present. I looked up to him in a dazed shook of what I just did. I bit my lip, as the back of my throat burned intensely with thirst for the crimson blood that still lay visible on his white skin. I raised my index finger once more, but not for the same intention this time. This time when I reached his cheek, I slowly wiped the blood from his cheek. I looked at my finger curiously, and then I stuck my red stained finger in my mouth, licking the warm liquid off.

I smiled with pleasure. I could practically feel my pupils dilate with burning thirst, "Nice," I breathed.

Both of our heads turned quickly to the right as six new presences were felt. "Hey everyone," I smiled. I turned slowly and sauntered my way to them, "how are you all doing?"

They eyed me over skeptically. My eyes drifted from all of them when they finally fell on him. Edward. "And you," I said through clenched teeth, but I still keep my smile in place, "how are _you _doing?"

"Fine," he said lowly. His eyebrows where furrowed, and his eyes drifted up and down my whole body skeptically, trying to take in my whole appearance, trying to see if anything had changed. By the time he was done his eyes landed on my own. His eyes seemed to be inspecting my eyes thoroughly. I started to get irritated with his penetrating gaze, so I quickly made my way to a mirror. By the time I got there they looked at me amazed that I got the whole vampire thing down so quickly.

I ignored them, not giving them a second glance since I moved from the spot I was occupying while Edward inspected me. "What is so different?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

I looked myself up and down also in the full-length mirror. I had gotten curvier, I was the same height though, my hair just got a better sheen, it wasn't one bit frizzy, and no fly a ways, and my once porcelain skin was a beautiful snow white. But that's when my eye's fell on my…. well eyes.

They were completely white. The iris, the pupil (even though they had a slight blue tint to them), the whole thing. I looked as if I was blind. I smiled wickedly at my difference.

"Cool, huh?" I asked with a smirk as I turned back to all of the staring Cullen's.

They all swallowed hard, as if on cue as they shook their heads up and down. There wasn't something right about this. They all seemed a bit shaken, and surprised. They weren't the only one's who were surprised, I felt incredibly strong, stronger then any of them, even though I had no way to know.

I took one step closer; they all took one step back. I gave them a frown as I asked, "Oh, what's the matter?"

Carlisle decided to step up and say something. He put his hand up stopping me from advancing toward them anymore, "I think we need to talk to you."

The worry, and panic was clear on his face. I suddenly became uncomfortable under all of their penetrating gazes, so I started to shift from my left foot to right, "Yeah?" I asked, trying to make my tone strong and broad.

"You're not the same," Edward said stepping up.

"Get back," Carlisle said pushing him back, "I think I should be the one to talk to her."

"Oh bullshit!" I raised my voice, swinging my arms in the air, "Just because I'm not the weak little Bella anymore that needs saving all the time, suddenly I'm different?"

"No, Bella. You don't get it," Alice said in a whisper.

I ignored her statement as I went on, "Now because of you, I don't trust a living thing, or even the living dead!" I laughed. "I want to thank you though, because of you, I'm more independent. I don't expect someone to catch me next time a fall, because last time I did, I fell flat on my ass." I said in a solemn tone.

I let out a short laugh, "I sure have changed! I'm more sarcastic!"

I turned to leave but I felt a strong hand grab my upper arm. I yanked my arm away and said, "Let me go," my words were just dripping with venom as then poured through my clenched teeth.

Edward pulled his hand away in a fast gesture, indicating that he was frightened. Then I was curious, "Who changed me?" something unexpected happened, Rosalie stepped forward.

"I did," her tone was hard, spiteful.

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows were furrowed, "You are so envious of the people with their humanity, but you change me. You hate me so much! But you decide to change me?!"

She laughed with venom, "I though you didn't deserve a life like ours!" she shouted. "I though you deserved to eat human food, to stand in the sunlight with out being noticed. I thought you deserved to be normal." She said more calmly. "But I've been wrong before."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I roared.

"It means that you were going to take your own life, because a life was lost." She yelled back.

"Calm down" Carlisle whispered to her.

"No. She deserves to hear this." She said back to him. Then she diverted her attention back to me, "I didn't do it to spite you. No, I did it to show you how life can go on with out the ones you love. I mean, we've all done it, haven't we?" she gestured to her family.

"You have someone now, I have no one," I retorted in a whisper.

"You could have someone, if you tried."

"No! I couldn't!" I shouted.

"Calm down Rosalie! She isn't destined for this. She is destined for much more," Edward said.

I gave him a quizzical look. Decided to not stick around for the rest I darted out of the room at incredible speed. I mad my way down the stairs and out the door, wishing to be alone.

I ran through the woods, getting whipped but the tree branches as I made my way past. Then I smelt something incredible. My instincts took over as I followed the smell. I broke through the tangled green woods into a small opening where a small tent was set up and a crying boy was crumbled on the ground, letting out painful sobs.

"What's the matter?" I asked, luring him closer.

"M-my parents. They went to get water from the creek near by yesterday, and never came back."

I felt sympathy for him, but not enough to fight off my hunger, "Well, I'll help you."

I stuck out my hand for him to take. He got up slowly and put his small hand in mine. The boy surely did smell delicious.

I pulled him through the woods for a while, until I knew we were in an isolated area. I turned to him slowly; I pouted my lips a bit. "Didn't your mommy and daddy ever tell you to not follow strangers?"

His eye's clouded over as if he was in a trance and he said, "You have pretty eyes." His voice sounded mechanic, almost like a robot. I held his eyes with mine as I became curious.

I broke our gaze; he drew in a sharp intake of air. Then I made eye contact with him again, his eyes clouded over yet again.

"Hmm, walk over there," I said pointing to right in front of a tree. He did as I told him to do. Marvelous. Mind control.

"Come back," I ordered. He walked back to me, taking my hand again. I kneeled down in front of him; I had no control over what I was doing now. Only the monstrosity vampire side of me did.

I leaned down, baring my teeth as I put my mouth to his neck. I bit down without a second though. Then warm liquid flooded my mouth, causing all of my senses to tingle with pleasure and delight. A drip slowly found its way down the side of my mouth, to my jaw and finally my neck. It finally fell slowly to the forest floor.

The whole situation seemed to be going in slow motion as I took in what I was doing to the young boy. I pulled back quickly. I covered my mouth, frightened as a gasp escaped my lips. I started to quiver on the forest floor as the boy fell and started to writher in pain.

Dry sobs escaped my body as I realized what kind of monster I became. I grabbed the boy quickly; I put my mouth back to the wounds. I started to suck the venom out slowly. My monster side started to become more visible as it urged me on to drink him dry, but I resisted. I was surprised with my sense of control, when most have to take years and years to try and control theirs. I was not of the ordinary vampire, if vampires can be ordinary.

Once I was done, I opened his eyes with my fingers, I made eye contact again, just hoping that this might work, "Forget what just happened," I whispered.

After that, I laid the boys limp body back on the ground, and being the coward that I was, I took off running, hoping that someone else would find him.

_How reckless, stupid, and self centered of you! _I scolded myself. I wasn't being hard enough on myself. Then, again, I caught sent of something else.

I let my instincts take over as I followed the sent. When the human came in view, I jumped into the trees, watching the fat, balding man hike. He was wearing a red t-shirt, kaki shorts, and matching vest with a big backpack on. He was currently trying to make his way up a muddy, tree infested hill with a big stick to help him climb. He was whistling a catchy tune, even though he was almost out of breath.

I smile to myself. Oh how easy.

"Why be nice? Why spare just one life? He probably won't be missed," I encouraged myself, "He'll be mauled my a bear." I tried to convince myself.

I jumped down, out of the trees to be right in front of him. He was looking down, not noticing my smooth entrance until I said something, "Why, hello there."

My voice was smooth, and it quickly caught his attention, "H-hello," he said in a daze.

I looked up at him with glassy eyes, as I pouted my lip, "I hurt my leg can you help me?"

"Sure!" he said confidently. I smiled at him thankfully.

I sat down, pulling up my knee length skirt that Alice changed me into during the change, "There," I said putting my finger right above my knee. Oh how easy.

His fat, sausage fingers traveled, up my leg slowly landing on the spot that I pointed to. His left ring finger bared a wedding ring, even though he was clearly making a pass at me as his right hand caressed my thigh. I rolled my eyes as he pretended to inspect it further.

"Does it look fine to you?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, yeah." He breathed as he smiled up at me from where he was resting on the forest floor.

I leaned back on my elbows, trying to look like I was trying to get comfortable. He got up, on all fours. Now he was crawling his way over to me, then he started to crawl on top of me when I said, "Oh my! What are you doing?" I was trying to act innocent.

"Trust me, you'll like it," he said encouragingly. I decided to let him have the benefit of the doubt that he was in control now.

"No," I whimpered. _Guys like this _should _get killed._ I though as he pressed himself further on top of me. _Nothing pisses me off more then this… rape. _I though to myself.

"Shh. You'll like it. Anyway, I always get what I want," what I self-centered jerk-off!

I felt my anger rise as he moved his hand slowly up my shirt. I felt my lip twitch with furry. I couldn't stop myself.

I flipped him over quickly as I startled him and snarled in his face, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" His face was masked with pain and fright. I started to smell blood, so I looked down to his belly.

There was a thick branch that was sticking out of the ground, sticking right through his torso. I smiled to myself in triumph, "You deserved that, you know?" I asked him.

He nodded his head weakly before it fell to the ground. I leaned down slowly. I connected my mouth with his neck. My teeth penetrated his skin, making a low popping noise. The red liquid rushed into my mouth as I took my teeth from the newly made holes. I drank until I couldn't get anymore out of the fat man. I sat up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

I raised my hand and thrashed at the cold, dead body, making it look as if he was attacked by a bear, or wolf. I pushed up, off of him and turned to go back to the Cullen's house.

I surly wasn't the old Bella, there was something new living inside of me, but I couldn't figure it out.

I ran through the forest, not making a sound. I sneaked in the house, without anyone noticing because they were all sitting at the dinning room table as they went over a serious matter I was guessing.

"She's not the same," Carlisle said. "She is the reincarnation of Vlad Dracula. This is what Romania's people have been waiting for. This is what the whole vampire population has been waiting for. But it has come at such an inconvenient time, through such a fragile girl.

"Now, the Volturi Vampires are going to be coming, looking for her guidance. We can't let her know just yet though. It is to much of an impact."

"But why her, Carlisle?!" Edward asked in a rush as he stood up and slammed his hands down, on to the glass table, almost cracking it.

"We don't know exactly," He stated calmly. "Vlad Dracula just decided to choose her I'm guessing."

_So, that's why I'm so different. That's why I fell like something new is stirring inside of me. _I though to myself.

I laughed as I turned the corned to be in the doorway, "Well, it's nice to be back."

Did you expect that?! I bet you didn't! Okay so, I know it might have been kind of stupid, I'm sorry. But again, I'm only thirteen years old! I don't have that good of an imagination! Also, sorry for taking so long to update, I have a lot of things going on in school. So, 10 reviews? Maybe more? Please. :D I love all of my reviewers because they encourage me! I am up for any constructive criticism by the way.

Longest chapter by the way! I know my chapters aren't that long! But this was the longest out of all of my stories!


	8. De Ja Vu

Article:

I smiled maliciously at them, bearing my new teeth. I felt a sudden rush of excitement surge through me as realization dawned quickly. I let out a ringing laugh that set the mood just right in my eyes. I sauntered over to Edward, composing my face in the most seducing way possible, leaning over next to him. "What do you think of me now?" I saw a shiver rack his spine, as his breath hitched in his throat. Could I measure and control my mind control? Make it work in different ways? Well, seeing this, I was working it in a different way, as I saw all the men in the room shiver along side Edward, while the girls all stared at me in an envious way.

I decided to down play my excitement, for my own amusement. "Oh come on guys!" I said standing up right now. "I'm still the same." I gave them the most dazzling, convincing smile I could muster up. Edward sat stiff, like something pungent was attacking his nostrils. His face was twisted in the most unruly way, making me actually feel a bit self conscious.

I looked at him in the most disgusted way, "And what's the matter with you?"

Before I could even get the last word out, he lunged himself across the table, tackling Emmett to the floor, as I watched Jasper in a flash knock him off pinning him to the ground. Carlisle let a snarl rip through his teeth as he leaned into an attack stance and threw himself into the squabble which was quickly elevating into a blood match.

Carlisle collided with Jasper in the most vicious way, creating the most ear shattering sound. Edward ripped at Emmett's face with his fingers, as Jasper was knocked off of him. I watched with slight amusement, especially since the women were doing nothing to try and stop it. Their faces were still twisted in the most vulnerable, envious way as I noticed their eyes. They were slightly clouded, looking at nothing specific, only in my general direction.

Realization dawned on me. This wasn't just a simple "seize the moment", they were under some sort of mind control, something I actually didn't intentionally force. I got a thrill over it. I wasn't quite sure why they were fighting. What my mind must have subconsciously desired, and wished, must have came a reality.

As I watched Edward grab one of Emmett's limbs, a sudden chance of being vulnerable for Emmett wasn't something I exactly wanted. I might be more vicious, but I wasn't the spawn of the devil. Not just yet.

"Alright, alright. Cut it out." They all suddenly seemed more aware of the situation, climbing off of one another. As Emmett stood, he twisted his arm in the socket, making sure Edward didn't do any premature damage.

"What was that?" Esme breathed; a look of confusion adorned her face.

"Mind control," I smiled smugly. "Well, sort of." I felt my face twist with confusion. "I didn't exactly will it."

"No," Edward said. "It-"

I cut him off quickly. "I do have mind control. Watch," I made eye contact with Emmett, concentrating, "How should I use you as a puppet. Let's see. Eh, go grab me a glass of water," I needed something simple. In a second flat, I had a glass of water in my hand. I smiled.

"No," he said again in an irritated voice. "It's seduction. You're a seductress. But you have more control over more people. Instead of just being able to make them want you, you're able to make them do anything. Instead of just having control of men with a sex drive, you have control of anything, anyone, of any age." he said matter of fact.

"How do you know this?" I asked, scoffing. I felt a faint realization of de ja vu, but I wasn't exactly sure from what.

He looked embarrassed for a second, looking down, "It was one of the things I did research on, after Alice's vision, and witnessing Amber."

"But it's basically the same," I said more irritated then I made myself sound. "How do you _know_?"

He sighed, looking like if he could, his cheeks would blush crimson. My mouth watered at the thought. "Because, the only thing I noticed as we… fought, was my over whelming, er… sexual desire for you." He said the last part more lightly then the rest.

I sudden short burst of laughter escaped me. "So even women are attracted to me now?" I questioned.

"Yes, but just not as strongly as it affects guys, well, unless they have the certain imbalance in their brain-"

I cut him off quickly, "Get to the point."

He sighed. "Gay women will have the same charge of possessiveness as men; gay men will have the same charge as straight women."

I was still confused, "But what exactly happened just then?" I felt greatly restricted, asking someone else about my own power.

"You must have subconsciously wanted to be excepted, wanted, and desired so much that you're mind would lead us to fighting like that, without you exactly noticing."

"Hm-mm." I hummed to myself. "Interesting. Well, I automatically assumed it was mind control when that boy followed me..." I trailed off, mostly speaking to myself.

"What?" Carlisle asked absurd.

"Oh," I then remembered their strong beliefs of only drinking from animals. "I did bite him," I said a bit ashamed, but not sure why. "But I was able to pull away after only a half of a second."

"And you left him?" Emmett boomed, outrage stretching through his voice. "You've created an abomination! Something that is greatly outlawed, and once the Vulturi find out, you're going to be killed!"

"No!" I shrieked in plain misunderstanding. "I sucked the venom out." I said more meekly.

Carlisle looked at me astonished, and Jasper's eyes were set on mine, a look of adoration twisting his features. "What control." Carlisle said in a praising manner.

I laughed with sudden delight. I clapped my hands together as I jumped once in place. "This is so exciting," I said playfully. Though I was acting quite casual, my resentment towards them never wavered. I still felt the twist in my stomach, and saw everything with a tint of red. I wouldn't lie though, the person I resented the most was Edward, though I still felt the uncontrollable need for him; the growing love that bloomed over one night as a mortal.

When I looked at him I still got those unexplainable butterflies that attacked my insides; the unmistakable desire to feel skin against skin; the desire to talk to him through days and nights, to watch his face change and mask every emotion. When I looked at him, I felt the none existing heat rise in places I never knew existed before him.

I looked at Jasper, finally realizing he could feel my emotions. He looked a bit uncomfortable. I knew full well that if he was human he would have flushed red. I laughed quietly to myself as I imagined my feelings and desires course through him. I looked over to Edward one more time, my resentment and desire contradicting strongly. And then that is when I knew exactly why Jasper looked so uncomfortable. My feelings were so conflicting, and as uncomfortable I felt, he must have felt so much more, beings as he didn't only feel my emotions; he felt everyone's.

I decided to take the small burden off of his shoulders. Without saying a word, I tuned around and walked steadily to and out the front door. It was like all of a sudden I was bipolar; one minute I'm on the verge of killing Edward, and then about to make love to him in front of his family, and then about to dry sob on the Cullen's front porch.

I felt a sudden wave of loneliness. I felt the pit of my stomach descend, and I felt my head become a blizzard and a frenzy of thoughts that I knew would catch up with me after I got over the whole, "Reincarnation of Vlad Dracula" thing. Even though he was projecting himself from me, taking control of the Vampire empire he once held, didn't mean I wasn't still the same old Bella deep down; emotionally vulnerable and scarred.

I heard pursuit behind me, I stopped, suddenly ready to strike, I turned around quickly, leaning into a feline stance. Edward stood on the top step, and looked down at me in a pitiful way.

"May I talk to you?" he asked.

"About?" I asked, hostile.

"Something important. But I would like it to be in private." I was about to ask why not here? This is plenty private, but then I realized the family was vampires. They could hear from a great distance.

"Fine," I gave in.

He was by my side in an instant. He grabbed my elbow, directing me where to go. We ran threw the woods like we were running on a track with nothing in our way. When we finally got to a reasonable distance, he stopped quickly, and suddenly, causing me to skid on my heels to stop from running into him.

He turned towards me, looking expectant. "Yes?" I asked.

"Why are you suddenly so… hostile?" he asked, and I laughed. What a stupid question! I was completely appalled and delighted by his _stupidity._

"Well," he tried to revise. "That's not exactly what I mean. I know you have every right to be angry-"

"I have every right to be up right furious!" I shrieked in complete disbelief. I even had every right to be homicidal. Murderous. I felt the dry sobs threaten as my throat tightened up.

"Please," he said, "what I'm trying to say is that, you were just never like this. You suppressed half of your emotions, though you were quite a character when you were angry, this is just different though." he tried his hardest to explain. But I fully well got it.

"Listen," I said more calmly; my voice cracking the littlest bit, only noticeable because of our better hearing. "I have every right to act the way I am. I was tricked and betrayed. Backstabbed and kicked when I needed any of you the most." my voice was noticeably shaking now. "As _stupid_" I made the word sound repulsive, "as this may sound. All I wanted was you then. And you couldn't give me that."

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "I just didn't feel the same way…" he trailed off.

"So all of it was a lie? Not one bit the truth?" I asked, feeling my breath go catchy with my fighting emotions.

He looked conflicted himself, for once I could see the hint of a lie, "Yes, all of it was a lie."

I didn't have to use my power this time, "So this would mean nothing? You would feel nothing if I did this?" I ran towards him, slow, in a human pace and jumped on him, grasping his face between my hands, and kissed him more passionately then I would have ever imagined myself capable of.

His arms quickly tightened around my hips, as my legs laced around his waist. He kissed back fiercely, with an intensity I never imagined possible. I knew this wasn't just a sexual urge. I felt it. I knew it. My gut told me that this wasn't just the physical stuff that was making him so awkward around me.

He spun me around and pinned me against a tree, my legs still wrapped around him. My hands knotted in his hair, as his ventured my curves and flesh. He kissed down my neck and nipped at my collar bone lightly as the tension grew hotter. I felt myself slowly but definitely caving as I started to forget my limit to this little test. As he captured my mouth with his I pleaded with myself not to do it, but I had to.

I pulled away, breathless, though I knew I was only exaggerating a great deal. I jumped down, pushing him a few feet away. "So you felt nothing right there; nothing more then the sexual desire?" I eyed him incredulously. I felt my body trying to pull it's way back over to him and take full advantage.

He looked at me, eyes wide, breath hitching in his throat like he was out of breath. He stood with his hands on his hips, like he was waiting. Then he gave me my answer right there. He grabbed my face and kissed me with more passion and ferocity then before, but then when he was finished, he pulled back and looked at me so sweetly. He then kissed me lightly, and lovingly, like he was trying to make the moment last and memorable.

We became entangled in one another; our lips infusing into one, out clothes finding the forest floor. It all happened so fast. After the soft kiss, I jumped back on him; we spun around, no real sense of direction. My shirt became a part of a tree stump as he flung it off, and his shirt became mud as I ripped it off by the collar, popping all the buttons off from bottom to top. My bra disappeared like it was never there, and my bare back hit the forest floor so hard that there was a crater where I landed.

Before I knew it, I ripped his pants by the waistband tearing it down one leg, but he didn't seem to mind too much, beings as he ripped the other leg also, for more convenient access and removal. He didn't take any time with my skirt either. It was ripped and torn before I could even object. What a shame, I liked that one too.

Before we engaged into any act of sexual desire, we both took a couple seconds out to admire each others bodies. His chest was well defined and had eye popping muscles. His shoulders were broad and tensed. His abdomen seemed to form a V as the muscles made their way down towards his nether regions. I gazed longingly. And then I pulled him in like there was no tomorrow to look forward to. I had all of him, and he had all of me, with no regrets, and no turning back.

If you want to see what I look like, I posted my MySpace URL on my documents. It's a public preview, so even if you don't have MySpace you can look at it.


End file.
